The Origin of the Thunder
by Lingerer
Summary: {AU} Only the heavens could reflect her feelings: sorrow.


**Hello, this is Lingerer with new stories! Now, before anyone flames me about the progress of the other stories being replaced by these oneshots, I would like to argue that this was written WAY beforehand.**

**It was actually for some writing contest (though I had miserably failed). Since it seemed to be a waste to just put it in a trash can, I just decided to see how the FFN community would react to this. **

**Oh yeah, this is my second tragedy.**

**Enjoy. And I don't I have to let ya'll know who Pokemon belongs to, do you?**

**Whateves. It is NOT MINE.**

* * *

**The Origin of the Thunder**

* * *

Upon a stormy night, one can hear the distinct sound of a thunder, roaring as it unleashes its fury. Then it brings out one question: how had the thunder started? Many say that it has a scientific background for such happening, but that is one reason. There is actually a sad background for the origin of the thunder. The story dates back to about to old Europe, near the times of Romeo and Juliet. Shall we begin?

Ah yes, the usual. Once upon a time, there was a wealthy aristocrat and her faithful butler.

**…**

"Diamond," She called out. "Will you get my carriage ready?" In response, the butler bowed low, promising to fulfill the task. While he was off to get the vehicle, she gently sat down on a cushy seat of a chair, waiting for her faithful butler to come. She brushed her dark-blue hair again and again, even though it had been straightened about an hour ago.

As usual, she began to think about her loyal butler. She had first met him when he was hired for the job of a lowly servant to her family. At first, she distanced herself from the boy like any other servants. Being the heiress of a wealthy aristocrat, she was taught to never talk to, or even look at the people of lower rank than her. But of course, who would socialize with a servant?

Then an incident occurred, which changed her viewpoint of the boy.

**…**

_"Father, may I explore the mansion?" Her father glanced at Platinum, who returned it with a gentle smile. Sighing, he placed his hand on his distraught face. After a moment, the hand came off from his face, acting as if nothing changed in his emotions._

_"You may." With a bow, she began heading for the farthest hall._

_"Oh, this is too easy." She mischievously smirked once her father was far away from her. And of course, the exploring was just an excuse to go to the farthest hall, which normally would be restricted. Given at birth, she had great intellect, rivaling those of the learned priests. Thus, she was easily able to manipulate those older than her, while hiding under the innocent mask._

_But then again, she still was a child._

_Seeing that servants barely went there to clean; she thought it would be a great place to secretly play with her doll. Though young, Platinum refused to show any kind of childishness in front of any people – except for the closest person, such as Sebastian._

_Once she had arrived at the hall, she went to the corners of the wall, which secluded her from any kind of observation directed towards her. Satisfied with her choice of hiding spot (though it was quite dusty, she had to admit), she pulled out a small doll and began to play with it._

_Until something beautiful caught her eyes._

_It was her father's precious china vase, displayed on a small wooden table. Being a huge lover of design and arts at a young age, she was instantly mesmerized by the beauty. Shining with ocean-blue luster, it began to attract all her attention towards it. As if hypnotized, she slowly began to walk towards it. When she had come to face-to-side with it, she began to admire its beauty more and more._

_"Oh, what beauty…" She trailed, almost drooling at its serene refinement. Without thinking, she reached her hand out to touch the magnificent art. A careful touch wouldn't hurt, right?_

_However, she felt the world froze when she bumped into the small table first._

_The table wobbled violently, as it was extremely fragile. Due to the shock, the vase came down with a crash, instantly breaking into small bits of pieces. Some of the pieces flung at her, cutting her arms and legs. Blood dripped down from the afflicted cuts, creating a small pool underneath her. As it was exposed to the air, stinging pain began to run through her veins. But she didn't give care about her body._

_The vase was broken._

_She began to panic, fearing that her father may enrage at her once he found out. Worse, he might not regard her as a daughter anymore! She began to hyperventilate more and more, even to the point of thinking about conclusions that may never happen. Tears began to leak out of the corners of her eyes. She quickly dabbed it at the corner of her shirt, but more and more began to take its place._

_She held the tears in, and began to calm herself down. Once her breathing came down to a normal pace, she began to think of rational thoughts which might help her get out of the situation. "Thankfully," She paused. "There isn't any witness…"_

_Then the boy saw her. And what luck – she saw him too._

_She remembered him looking at the scene with shocked eyes. As soon as he understood the situation, he briskly ran away from the scene. Thinking the servant was going to report to her father, she broke into a loud bawl right on the spot, not caring a thing about her pride. Thankfully, that hall was quite secluded, so she didn't attract any attention._

_During the middle of her sobs, the boy had come back with a broom and a handkerchief._

_"Are you okay, Little Missy?" He worriedly asked, slowly approaching her. First, with the handkerchief, he began wiping the blood off her arms and legs. "I'll get you to the nurse to disinfect this, okay?" She hiccupped, and quickly nodded._

_While she continued crying, he swept the pieces of vase into one corner, so that it would easy to clean it later. Once she calmed down, he gently picked her up. Then at an unbelievable speed, he quickly dashed towards the Nurse's room. Once they had arrived, he set her down in the same way as before, and began to walk towards the hall again._

_"W-W-Wait!" She stammered, the effects of the sobs still lingering. "Please don't tell my father!" She pleaded; ready to burst into tears again. At this, she gave up on her pride, and even showed him the other side of her mask._

_Without a word, he reached out his hand, and gently patted her head. "Don't worry." Then he boyishly grinned. "I won't tell a single thing." He promised._

_And later, her father eventually found out._

_Enraged, her father began to search for the dastard criminal. The search finally boiled down into the two of them, the last visitors to the hall. Seeing that the lowly servant wouldn't be interested in the vase in the first place, he suspected the criminal to be his very daughter._

_When he realized his lord didn't suspect him, he began to think of something. The little mistress will definitely get scolded by her strict father. Worse, she could be punished severely by his strict master. Although she barely knew him, he decided to do something for Little Missy._

_So, he took the blame._

_"I did it."_

_Thus, the boy was sentenced to prison for life. As he made his way to prison, he smiled at the Little Missy one last time before he would go._

_"Goodbye, Little Missy."_

_But he somehow made it out._

_He later found out that Little Missy have begged her father from putting the boy into the prison. Not reluctant, but her father finally listened to her plea, and let the boy out of the prison. Though he didn't put it in words, he was sincerely thankful to her._

_Years have passed, and the boy became her butler. Over the years, their trust between each other had grown exponentially. Now, a new emotion was growing between them…_

**…**

"My Lady, your carriage is ready." Platinum broke out of her trance-like state. She glanced at Diamond, who had still bowed low in her presence.

"Well then," Platinum got up, her blue dress shifting along her movement. "I shall be at the meeting." Diamond finally stood up straight, his body reaching its greatest height. Now, this was not to be underestimated..

Diamond was _extremely_ tall. He towered over Platinum, who could barely reach his shoulders. And mind her; she was quite tall for her age too. After a massive growth spurt, this ridiculous height was the result. But due to his height, he had to be refrained going outside, as he always stuck out like a tree among a patch of grass.

So even if he wanted, Diamond couldn't follow her like any ordinary butler.

And he _definitely_ wanted to follow her.

As he observed Lady leaving on the carriage, he just decided to clean the mansion till she would return. Then he sighed, due to the amount of halls this mansion had. First, from hall A to Z, hall A would be the starting point.

**…**

As Platinum waited for the journey to end, she began thinking about her butler. Whenever she did, her heart would always accelerate into a faster beat. Sometime her face would flush when he would gently smile at her. In conclusion, he was the only person that made such drastic changes on her.

Even with her vast knowledge, she still didn't understand this phenomenon happening within her. _What is this…?_

The carriage halted to a stop at the meeting place. Keeping her graceful posture, Platinum gently stepped out of the carriage. Upon her presence, men instantly swarmed her, asking for her lovely hand.

"God bless thy soul!"

"May I escort you?"

"I would like to marry yo-" Now Platinum began to back off from the crowd, which had various methods of showing their devotion to her.

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice successfully attracted the attention of the crowd, which gave Platinum ample time to get away from the crowd. As she hurriedly stepped away from the scene, something firmly grabbed her by the hand, forcing her to stop. Assuming that the something may be her crazed follower, she quickly turned around. Without stopping to check the person, she quickly slapped the figure as hard as she could with her free hand.

Ah, her childhood friend, Pearl, stood his place.

"Cripes, Platinum; do you always hit your acquaintances like this?" He muttered in an annoyed tone, while rubbing the red print on his cheek. "And even though I saved you from the crowd." He added. Platinum quickly bowed low.

"I apologize, my dear friend. I have not checked the person grabbing my hand." She murmured, her tone almost sounding in grief. Hearing a grunt from him, she straightened back up.

"Apology accepted. Now, due to a slight alteration, the meeting shall take place in a different place." Pearl led her to the meeting site – a small log cabin.

Within the log cabin, some had arrived faster than she had expected. Duke Green and his spouse, Blue the Merchant had sat down side-by-side at the corner of the wooden table. Sir Red and his squire Yellow sat down on the opposite corners to the couple. Other than them, the table was empty.

"Is this it?" Pearl asked.

"As you see," Green pulled out a scroll from his pocket, briskly reading it as he explained. "Apparently Sir Ruby and Madame Sapphire are having their first offspring; they can't come."

"And the rest are enjoying their quiet time together." Blue playfully added. "If you understood my hidden meaning…" To reply, Green just rolled his eyes.

"Well then." Red clasped his hands. "We shall start without them."

**…**

The meeting had progressed fairly without any obstructions. Everyone listened to each other's opinion and came up with a compromise that satisfied their needs.

"Then how should we deal with the iron production?" Blue asked, sipping a glass of wine.

"Since we are not in war-time, why don't we cut the production?" Red suggested. Instead of a glass like everyone else, he took the bottle.

"But then again, we might need some of them to make tools and all that stuff." Pearl countered.

"That seems reasonable." Green shortly said, not before sipping on his drink too.

"Then to next topic…"

**…**

Diamond smiled to himself, proud of his accomplishment. He had cleaned about half way of the Berlitz Mansion, and it took _two_ hours to do so.

And that was a big achievement, considering that it usually took _six_ hours to clean it.

Anyway, since he was done halfway, he decided to take a short break before resuming. At the same time, his stomach had rumbled, so it gave him a reason to have a quick snack before going on.

Despite the butler training, which he was taught to eat less, Diamond was still a voracious eater. Some say he rivaled an elephant, while some claimed he have beaten a hippo, which both were related to eating.

Anyway, to support such appetite, he was an expert chef. His food was famous among people he knew, and some even suggested that he should cook for the royalties. However, even if he did have the chance to do so, he would never take it.

Platinum wouldn't be there, anyway.

Diamond quickly made himself some sandwiches, and even shared some among the servants. Despite such generous giving, he still had enough to fill his insatiable hunger. As he took a bite out of his sandwich, the Lady was on his thoughts.

Truthfully, he had a crush on her.

She was graceful, just like a real princess. She was intellectual, even exceeding those of the learned men. Lastly, she was beautiful; the sculpture of Venus was no match for her. Oh, how he admired her. The day he had been selected to be hired into the Berlitz family might be as well as a gift from the heavens.

But his love was just taboo.

Servants couldn't love masters, and masters couldn't love slaves. It was an iron rule during this time, and many followed it. Besides, he was unworthy for Platinum. She was a rich, beautiful, graceful person, while Diamond was a poor, average, and clumsy person.

They were complete polar opposites.

If north was he; she would be south. If east was she; west was he.

Oh, how he cursed the God for his low fate. Nonetheless, he thanked God for giving him a chance to sacrifice himself for the Lady. Now breaking out of his trance, he quickly gulped down the sandwiches, and resumed working.

**…**

Now when had this conversation had ended into a drinking party? Platinum found herself completely dumbfounded when their limits of liquor had exceeded long time ago. Now, this was an utterly shameful and embarrassing scene to watch. But nonetheless, her curiosity had bested her once again.

"Hurr… I want to mjafdkfdeafe…" Red slurred; the alcohol was acting in his system. If anyone had viewed such act from Red, all his reputation as a knight would have ended starting this day on. Analyzing, she figured out he had the drunken stupor to mumble incoherently. However, he wasn't the only one.

"Gureeeeen…" Blue cooed, poking at her husband. "I'm really bored right now…" She continued poking him until – Platinum noticed – a vein in his head popped out.

"Then find an entertainment, not me." He gritted, shaking as he tried to control his anger.

Oh, and including embarrassment.

"Com'on, don't be mean…" She giggled, while swaying back and forth as if she was on a boat. Then, as if her time had ran out, she was instantly out cold, sleeping soundly on the table. Green sighed at the sight of his wife. But then again, she wasn't that bad compared to Yellow.

Right now, her drunken stupor was the constant, yet extreme mood swings.

"Why are you all ignoring me?" Yellow shouted, fists pounding the table. "Is it because I am a squire?" Fury reaching the heavens, she punched the poor wooden wall, causing it to break out with a blast. "ANSWER ME!"

"Umm… I don't even have a rank yet…" Pearl sighed diffidently, losing all hope. It seemed to Platinum that he was affected by the alcohol too; Pearl had the drunken stupor to become diffident. "…I am just a stupid scholar…"

Platinum swore she saw dark mist looming over him.

"You suck!" Yellow poked him harshly. "Get a job like me!" She puffed out her chest, making all the men within the building blush furiously from the inappropriate gesture. After that statement, Yellow began to sob uncontrollably. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"

The meeting place had turned into utter chaos.

Now Platinum, being one of the two sober ones, quietly slipped out of the building. She had enough of the drunken behaviors everyone was making – it was not a pretty sight to see. Noticing her absence, Pearl slipped out of the building – however still diffident.

"Platina!" Pearl called out by her nickname he had given her. "I need emotional support!"

It was still clear to her that Pearl was still drunk: she had stood right behind him. Platinum sighed behind him. Hearing her sigh, he instantly spun around and tightly hugged her. "You know how much I depend on you…" He muttered, his head hung on her shoulders. "…I'm useless without you…"

She only patted his back in silence.

"Heck... I can't even put a nail to the plank without you…" He grimly chuckled, his emotional state gradually getting worse by matter of seconds.

"Take courage in what you do; never depress about it." She simply quoted.

"…Platinum, before I lose you to other men, I ask you this…" He knelt, amber eyes meeting silver eyes. He pulled out a small jewel-crested box from his pocket. She gasped; she knew what he was going to do.

"Will you marry me?"

**…**

_"I'm sorry, but my heart had been taken a long time ago."_

After the meeting had ended, Platinum briskly boarded on the carriage without observing that the driver had changed. "Driver, I would like to be at my mansion _quickly_." She emphasized. Hearing that tone from her, the driver nodded, and began the journey once again.

As usual, thoughts came flushing into her mind, especially the recent ones. Now, that propose from Pearl was quite unexpected. Though Pearl had asked for her hand in marriage, he didn't seem adequate for her. Besides, it could have been from his drunken stupor. '_Just friends,' _she assured herself, believing that she had made the right decision to decline him. '_We are just friends.' _

Parallel to the previous journey, Platinum now began to think about her butler again. There was something different about him that made her undergo such drastic changes within her.

Was it his manly features?

_No. _

Then, was it because of his deeds?

_No. _

Was it his-

A drizzle successfully broke her train of thoughts. "Missus, the carriage might get a little rowdy, so please bear with it." The driver stated. She frowned a little at it, but just shrugged it off.

"Well then, just reach the mansion as quick as possible."

**…**

Now Diamond was getting worried. He knew Lady wouldn't be out this late, and he was definitely sure that she would have come back before he finished cleaning the halls. And to top it off, it was raining hard now.

"I should find her."

Not to be too weird to plain eyes, he grabbed a cloak big enough for him. Although it would extremely uncomfortable, he would have to walk hunchbacked. And just for emergency, he decided to bring his saber and a dagger along with him.

"I'm going, my Lady."

**…**

The carriage suddenly halted in its tracks. "What is the matter?" Platinum asked, her head peeking out of the window. The driver slipped out of his seat, and approached her face-to-face.

"It seems that there is a problem with the carriage." He snapped his finger. "Just _rest _until we solve the problem," He maliciously smirked.

Realizing something was up; she opened her mouth to ask. However, the mouth was closed as fast as it was open, and Platinum was out cold.

"Now," The driver chuckled to his fellow teammates. "How much can we get from _her_?"

**…**

Seeing there weren't any people in the streets anymore, he instantly stripped off his disturbing cloak, now being able to run at maximum speed. Diamond dashed faster and faster, occasionally calling "My Lady!" to the open air. But even despite such effort, no reply or any hints of her were found.

"My Lady!" Diamond frantically shouted again, bringing a big strain to his vocal cords now. His legs began to tire out, slightly wobbling under every step taken. Eventually, he rested on his knees, gulping lungful of air upon each breath.

He noticed a presence right front of him.

With a flash, he had already taken out a dagger and aimed it at the figure's throat. Only to find out it was the driver that took her to the meeting. "S-S-Spare me!" He stuttered, trembling in fear. Seeing that he had no ill threat, Diamond loosened his grip on the dagger. But instead, he grabbed the man by the collar.

Diamond couldn't just trust anyone, especially Lady as the wager.

"Have you seen my Lady?"

He nodded.

**…**

_Diamond will surely save me._

Platinum sat down on the smooth rock the cave had formed. She glanced at the bandits, who were now feasting with celebration.

"We'll be living in money once we finish this!" One cheered, happily chugging down his liquor. The others cheered after him, following his actions. Thus the party began. During the midst of the party, the fake driver sluggishly came out of the crowd, wavering due to the liquor. Apparently, he was the boss of the bandits, too.

"So how our _Lady _doing in this night," He sneered, drunken eyes hazily looking at her. "Hmm?"

"Oh my, I've been treated so _greatly_ under this hospitality." She spat out, her words dripping with sarcasm. He retorted back by slapping across her face.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that." He growled. "Can't you still realize your place now? You should be begging me to spare you."

Alas, she was a woman of a prestigious family. She would _never_ bow low against her will. Instead, she turned her head away from the man, hoping to ignore him somehow. Another painful slap was made across her cheeks. Platinum bit down on her lips, forcing her eyes to withdraw the tears daring to come out. "I said _beg_."

_Oh, Diamond, come rescue me. _

**…**

_"After they tied me up, they took the carriage and went away! I'm pretty sure they were bandits, because I overheard them planning to kidnap the Lady."_

_ "First, request help; Pearl might be able to help us out." Diamond ordered. _

After hearing a detailed explanation of the kidnap, Diamond roughly pinpointed the location of the carriage. Sure enough, it was there. And of course, those dumb bandits left a trail of steps through the wet grounds.

_If they touched even one strand of her hair, I swear I would rip them apart with my bare hands. _Diamond growled, storming through the rainy forest. Finally, from the distance, he noticed a light.

And surely, a light had been lit in a cave. Pulling out his saber from the sheath, he slowly approached the cave, without making the bandits notice him.

_It's revenge._

**…**

"Still not begging, eh?" By now, Platinum was covered in scratches, bruises, and whatever pain marks that left on her body. The pain was too much to bear for her; her vision began to get blurry. Finally, she collapsed on the rocky floor, her body over the limit.

"Boss, boss," A frantic cry was heard within the outer layers of the cave. "A-a-a monster!"

"What are you saying, you idio-" His remark was instantly silenced when Diamond had appeared from the corner. Bathed in blood of the enemies, Diamond slowly approached the leader of the bandits. Indeed, his grunts were right.

He was a _monster_.

"S-s-stop him!" He stammered, cowering back in fear. The party quickly ended, and soon Diamond was found surrounded by several grunts. Wiping his saber clean from the blood of the previous opponent, Diamond poised an attacking stance, which intimidated some of the grunts. He glanced at Lady; she was resisting to the end, as usual.

But seeing her current state, his fury went ballistic.

"Whoever has a death wish; step forward." Diamond growled, his gaze turning stone-hard. Some of the grunts began to flee from the scene, most of them cowering at the corners.

"What are you idiots doing? Attack him!" He pointed. "He's just one!"

Regaining back their confidence, the grunts again began to slowly approach the gemstone. With a sigh, Diamond started his attack. In a blur of movement, the grunt in front of him collapsed with a puncture point at his heart. With a battle cry, the grunts began their attack.

Of course, hitting every side was too hard for Diamond alone.

He quickly struck down the two grunts charging at him with ease. But now with that, his back was extremely vulnerable. Quickly, one of the grunts struck his back with a dagger, inflicting a deep cut.

Enduring the pain, he retaliated back with a frontal stab to the grunt. Now this time, sidestepping to dodge the attack to his sides, he quickly made easy works out of the grunts. However, he was still hugely outnumbered. And the deep gash at his back didn't help the situation at all.

But he couldn't forgive these dastards – their sin was too heavy.

Again, he dodged the incoming blows to his head, and took his time piercing each grunt one by one with a fatal blow. Diamond completely ignored his cuts and bruises made successfully by the grunts; the adrenaline rush had completely overtaken him.

One by one, as each grunt had fallen, soon he was left with the leader alone.

"Y-y-you! Prepare your death!" The leader grabbed a saber from one of the dead grunt, and poised an attacking stance against the butler.

The stare was on. Both sides began to circle around each other, looking for a right time to strike. After a long delay, the battle had started. Diamond instantly jabbed frontal; the point having barely dodged. The leader countered by sweeping his blade, causing a cut to Diamond's stomach.

Diamond winced from the damage, but continued on. He again jabbed frontal, only to be deflected by the other blade. Without giving the bandit a time to switch, he quickly sidestepped and launched another attack to his side. Almost simultaneously, he kicked his knee, not letting the enemy dodge the attack.

It was a direct cut to the sides. It left a deep cut to his ribs, which caused the place to rupture with blood. But wasn't over yet. While the enemy staggered from the blow, Diamond once again frontal jabbed, only to work this time. It pierced through his stomach, causing its acid to come out and burn the opponent's body inside out. With that, the bandit leader howled in pain, clutching his stomach. Unable to handle the pain anymore, he collapsed.

Diamond had won.

"I believe it is my victory." Diamond huffed, now that the adrenaline rush was over. Cuts and bruises inflicted across his body now began to burn with a searing pain. Seeing that the enemy was in no condition to strike back, he withdrew back the saber to its sheath. Now all his attention went towards the Lady. She was still unconscious on the rocky floor, many of her wounds still acting upon her.

"My Lady, I have come to take you back home." Hearing no response, he gently carried her upon his scarred back. However, this stir in movement caused her to be awakened. Seeing that she was awake, he quickly set her down on a flat stone.

"Diamond! You came for my rescue!" She happily exclaimed, tightly hugging him. After a good minute, they parted, both faces tinted slight pink. Upon closer observation, Platinum then yelped in horror. "Diamond, what happened to you? Why are you all mangled up?"

"My Lady, I had to fight some people along the way." He sheepishly chuckled, while scratching the back of his head. "But the swordfight from the butler training definitely paid off."

"I knew you would rescue me…" She leaned on him, her head resting on his shoulders. Seeing this as a great chance to confess his feeling towards her, he started.

"My Lady, I mean, Platinum…" Blue eyes met silver eyes. This was it. Diamond gulped, as if something had gotten stuck in his throat. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, coloring it nicely with a tint of red. "May I be honored to be your lover?"

Platinum couldn't believe what she was hearing. Diamond was confessing his love towards her. Oh, how she waited for this moment to actually occur. "Yes…" She quietly muttered. "…Yes! Of course, Diamond! I've been waiting for you to say that!" She tightly hugged him again, tears of happiness leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

Diamond too happily hugged her, happiness filling him up.

However, that happiness was short-lived.

The leader had managed to survive till now, and crawled all the way towards the other weapons. "I won't allow this!" The leader shouted his last breath. Both faces turned back, not before turning into one that of a horror. "Before I go, I'll take you along with me!" Gathering all of his strength, the enemy picked up a lone spear and threw it at the shocked Platinum. Then, his soul left him, his lifeless body flopping down on top of other corpses.

"Watch out, My Lady!" But he knew she wouldn't be fast enough to avoid death. So he decided – something he did for the same when she was troubled.

He took the blame.

A spear drove through his back, and forcefully made its way through his front.

**…**

In an instant, all the happiness drained away from both. This was too sudden – had their love been a star-crossed love? Had God had no mercy upon them? This was just unbelievable.

She felt her heart had shattered into a million pieces – just like the vase. Platinum felt the world froze around her, everything shown in a slower fashion. Like last time, something valuable had been utterly destroyed before her eyes. But this time it was different.

Diamond was there last time.

"My Lady…" He fell to his knees, creating a bone-crushing crack to be heard around the cave. Blood began to ooze out of his mouth, dripping down to the floor to create a bloody lake. A bone cracked out of his chest, revealing the pulsing red flesh.

"No, Dia…" Platinum croaked out. "No, this… can't be happening…"

Mustering all of his strength, he raised one hand up, and gently stroked her cheek with his calloused hand. "I'm glad…" He violently coughed, blood spurting out of his mouth. "…you're okay…"

"Why… did you… do such act…?" Silently, tears began to cascade down her cheeks, wetting his cooling hands. "No, Dia… Please…" Her voice cracked, momentarily removing the ability to speak. She furiously trembled, unable to handle the truth before her.

Letting go of his strength, Diamond weakly flung his arm down, now only looking at her with his dulled blue eyes. His voice was now starting to leave his throat. "M… y… La… dy…"

He then gently smiled – for the last time.

"Goodbye…" He then flopped down into a lifeless form, his body cooling and hardening. His form of death had remained the same; a hunchbacked place looking towards the ground.

She tightly hugged him, not caring that the blood seeped through her dress. Not even giving a damn about the spear inflicting damage to her.

"Diamond… wake up…" She began shaking him. "This… is a… dream…? Right…?" However, the truth would always stay the truth. "Come… on… i-i-it can't end like this-"

Diamond had fallen.

Unable to handle the pain anymore, Platinum screamed a sorrowful, insane cry to the heavens. Once rain clouds, the precipitation began to crackle with electrical charge upon the scene, and the gentle rain began to rain harder than usual. It finally released, shaking the heavens with a terrible roar.

As if the heavens had resonated with her feelings.

**…**

Pearl came rushing in as soon as he got the scene. The scene he saw before him completely silenced him with sorrow filling up the cave.

Platinum had cried herself to unconsciousness, her body lying right next to the corpse of her beloved. Her dress had gotten crimson – presumably Diamond's blood – and her face still had a tear trail.

But one should note that the cold body of Diamond was the most peculiar. His body was full of battle scars, some still releasing pent up blood within his body. His back hunched, he had a gigantic spear pierced through his chest. The bones of his knee had pierced itself out, stretching out of the ripped up skin.

But even despite such wounds and a pitiful death, he didn't die with a frown; but instead, he left a gentle smile rest on his face – forever.

**…**

Perhaps now, do you hear the thunder in a different way? If not, there is no need to force yourself, but just let the perspective come to you.

This might sound foolish, but during a thunderstorm, close your eyes. Don't listen to your ears, but listen with your heart. Don't express with your body, but express it with your mind. Slowly, instead of the crashing noises, you will hear the frantic cries of a maiden who had lost her love. Instead of the dripping rain, you will see the tears of the young man who had sacrificed everything for his beloved.

In the thunderstorm, you will see a tragic romance behold before you. With that, I leave the message beside you.

* * *

**OMG I MADE DIA DIE**

**NOW PEOPLE WILL SHOOT ME**

**I MIGHT AS WELL SHOOT MYSELF**

**BYE**


End file.
